The subject of the invention concerns a chain link of an energy drag chain as well as an energy drag chain for the guiding of cables, conduits, tubes or similar.
For the guidance of cables, conduits, tubes or similar between a fixed and a mobile connecting point, so-called energy drag chains are used. The energy drag chain is formed by a multiple number of chain links. The chain links are joined together in an articulated manner. Each chain link has two link plates. The link plates are connected together with at least one cross piece. The link plates and the cross pieces form a channel in which conduits, cables, tubes or similar are arranged.
The design of the chain links can vary. Chain links are known in which the cross pieces are connected to the link plates separably. By variation of the length of the cross pieces, the width of the energy drag chain can be adjusted to the requirements.
From WO 98/22728 a chain link is known that is made from plastic. The chain link has two link plates that are arranged at a distance from one another. The link plates are connected with a cross piece, whereby the link plates and one cross piece form U-shaped bodies. Another cross piece is connected separably to at least one link plate so that conduits can be introduced into the chain link by opening of the cross piece.
The problem in such a chain link is that due to the manufacturing technology, angular deviations of the link plates may occur that could lead to a reduction of the overall internal height. Moreover, an adverse influence on the functionality of the connection may occur due to pressing forces that act on the connections between the link plates and the separable cross piece.